1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a fuel cock in a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 8-5419 discloses a motorcycle, in which a fuel tank is supported on a pair of left and right main frames. The left and right mainframes extend above the engine, and along the length of the motorcycle. A recess is formed on the lower side surface of the fuel tank. The fuel cock is provided in the recess, and near the upper surface of the main frames.
In a design structuring of a motorcycle, a fuel tank should be provided at a lower level, so that the center of gravity of the motorcycle is positioned as low as possible. However, the position of the fuel tank is dependent upon the height of a cylinder head of an engine, in order to supply fuel from the fuel tank to a carburetor using gravity.
It may also be desirable to increase the capacity of the fuel tank, however, if the fuel tank is made tall to increase its capacity, a riding position or a seat shape will be affected. Further, the center of gravity of the motorcycle may vary extensively with an amount of fuel remaining in the fuel tank, or a rider""s posture. Still further, when the fuel tank is positioned between the left and right main frames, it is difficult to attach a fuel cock at a position where it is easy to access and maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the drawbacks of the background art.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned objects of the invention, there is provided a structure for mounting a fuel cock in a motorcycle in which a fuel tank is provided above an engine. A fuel cock and a carburetor are juxtaposed under a fuel tank and across a motorcycle body.
According to the invention, the fuel cock and the carburetor are juxtaposed across the motorcycle body, so that the fuel cock can be theoretically positioned at a lowest level, and the fuel tank has its rear part positioned under the center of the motorcycle body. This structure allows a riding position and a seat to be secured near the front part of the motorcycle body, increases the capacity of the fuel tank, and contributes to stabilizing the center of gravity of the motorcycle. Further, both the fuel cock and the carburetor are juxtaposed across the motorcycle body at the lower position thereof. This improves layout tolerance for the fuel cock. Still further, since the fuel cock is present at the lowest position of the fuel tank, little air will be sucked from the fuel tank as a fuel level varies when there is a small amount of fuel remaining in the fuel tank.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.